With regard to this kind of device or apparatus, a technique is known which includes detecting an intersection at which a vehicle should make a stop and braking the vehicle on behalf of the driver when the vehicle has to make a stop and cannot make a stop before a position at which making a stop is expected (see Japanese Application Publication No. JP2006-224754A).
In the above prior art, unfortunately, the vehicle cannot make a stop, when turning to the right at an intersection, at the central part of the intersection in order to wait for an oncoming vehicle which travels straight and passes through the intersection.
A problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a drive planning device that quickly plans a driving operation plan in accordance with a scene which a subject vehicle traveling on a route encounters.